She would have wanted to scream
by Angelica R
Summary: [Sequel to Loose all morality. 'Black Fairy's Curse UA'] : Sometimes, the Underworld allows to a soul to go back to the world of the living, in order to see what happened to their relatives. Emma Swan had been chosen. And what she sees terrifies her. Neal/Henry. Incest (consensual). Slight SwanQueen suggested. Bad ending.


She would have wanted to scream.

[Sequel to Loose all morality. ''Black Fairy's Curse UA'] : Sometimes, the Underworld allows to a soul to go back to the world of the living, in order to see what happened to their relatives. Emma Swan had been chosen. And what she sees terrifies her. Neal/Henry. Incest (consensual). Slight SwanQueen suggested. Bad ending.

"Hey, softly said Regina to the Saviour, are you okay ?"

To get used to death had nothing pleasant, do it with someone else helped a little, but it didn't get rid of the pain. Of the loss. Of the anger too.

"More or less, her girlfriend confessed. Well, I… I am just not really confident about this. I don't really know how things will be.

\- Everything will be right, said the former Evil Queen. It will be okay."

How could she say such a thing after everything that happened ? The destruction of the worlds, their death, Henry's fate that was still unknown by them ! Time passed, and they didn't know how long it had been since they were dead. Their little boy had to be an adult now, but where was he ?

If they had knew that he had been perfectly taken by the curse, lived this goodly, and was now in his father's arms…

It would have probably killed them…

Emma took a deep breath, as Regina hold strongly her left hand, trying to reassure her; in vain.

Emma would come back to the real world, just for a time, just twenty-four hours.

It was a former habit from the Underworld, that had been re-instituted since a little time. As dead people couldn't know how their relatives were, they could go to see them. One time, just one time.

To see how they were, how things were, but without being seen.

Obviously, the relatives wouldn't have let them go.

Emma was the one who would go, chosen by Arthur, who was reigning on the Underworld, as an excuse for what he did to them.

Had the Saviour know what waited her, she would have run.

Luckily or unluckily, she ignored it.

Arthur did this too, having no news from this world, but he had a bad feeling.

"Are you sure you want to go Saviour ?

\- Yes Arthur, I have to know. How is Henry, and also what is happening in Storybrooke. I need to know.

The king sighed.

\- Alright, as you want. But, he warned her, what you will see may not please you.

Emma nodded the head, serious.

\- I know Arthur. Trust me, I know it more than anyone. But I have to know."

 _§§§§_

Storybrooke seemed to be as it used to be. It couldn't have been more wrong to say that, Emma told herself, who now could feel all the difference. Not only because they weren't there any more, only that the town… seemed to be empty.

There was no one in the streets, and Emma grimaced as she felt the presence of the Black Fairy's magic. Dead as she was, she had her magic back, and even though she couldn't use it there, she could not to be influenced by the dark magic of the fairy.

But the fact is that this last one was everywhere, being disgusting, and the Saviour just wanted to vomit. It was darkness without being it, Evil, just pure Evil, free from everything, and all limits. The fairy could do everything she wanted, with no problems, and it terrified the young dead woman.

This magic was soft, delicate, and also bad, it was a thing that Emma could easily see. She wouldn't be manipulated by it, but she felt it, in its strength and its power. Herself she felt it in her, strong, almost despite herself, despite her lights powers that were fighting with all their forces against this magic.

So, what could do the one who lived here and were confronted every day to this darkness ?

How did Henry did it against that ?

Did he ?

Emma took a deep breath, letting herself being caught by this dark magic, almost ready to give up, facing so much power…

She retained herself, of course, and disgust invaded her at that moment. She shivered. She would never ask any more why the Black Fairy won, it was an evidence for her now.

Dark magic was the queen of the town, and all the inhabitants were its slaves, Emma finally understood it.

Sad, she felt a trembling invading her.

Things were worst than they thought.

She still saw nothing yet…

 _§§§§_

They had a light hope in Henry after they died. They knew him, knew how much he was strong and resistant.

Their little boy would always fight, and wouldn't give up.

But, as Henry himself realized it, their little boy was dead, since a long time, taken by pain, Fiona' manipulations, and also by love.

A vicious and bad love, coming from Fiona, and from Henry himself, who decided to jump into the young (?) woman's trap.

Henry lost himself, was lost for them, the dead, and had someone told him about tales, he would have laughed.

Not in an ironic, cynical or sad laugh.

Nor even false.

But really joyous, amused.

 _Happy_.

Henry was walking in the streets, smiling, not even noticing the absurdity of this. Not seeing the horror, the darkness surrounding him, and invading him, accepting the situation, as he threw himself in it.

Loving it.

He wouldn't have supported any change in it.

When Emma saw the young man walking, she didn't recognize him. But she saw around him what no one else saw. Magic. Magic turning around him, and being _in him_.

This magic changed him, invaded him, devoured him. Was playing with him and making him disappeared.

And he didn't seem to complain, or even to notice. He even seemed to almost _appreciate_.

Then, Emma felt a great coldness take her, understanding that it must be Henry and no one else.

Henry, her Henry, her little boy, who tried to kill the Black Fairy and finally gave up. Who was an adult now, manipulated by Fiona' magic, and who could just be unhappy, because how is it possible to be happy under a curse ?

Except by being a villain ?

She didn't try to find an answer.

 _§§§§_

She followed Henry, of course, still fascinated by the changes that had been present in him, and she thought with irony that he was almost her age now.

It was… disturbing. As much as having your parents with the same age as you, maybe more, in fact.

And it was also bizarre. Henry seemed to be in his twenties, it seemed to be, and she felt a certain excitement, as she followed Henry, still hoping he was playing a game, ignoring that she was kind of manipulated by Fiona' magic.

Ignoring how wrong she was.

Shock and horror, she received them in the face, without seeing them coming.

Because where Henry was going, Neal was there too.

If at first she was happy, then everything changed when she Neal kiss Henry.

In a way that was everything but in a fatherly way.

There, just there, she understood that they lost Henry forever. This one said nothing and didn't fight, just embracing his father.

Emma stayed frozen, blocked, immobile, unable to move, almost fascinated by this atrocious scene.

Not because of the incest, not only.

Because she knew how much they lost. She saw Fiona' influence, but how ? She didn't know. But the fairy wasn't absent of it, and, letting herself being unconsciously touched by Fiona' magic, she almost wanted to go with them.

Because yes, at that precise moment, the two lovers, permanently insatiable, were together, stick against the other, and on the bed, naked.

Sleeping together.

A thing they did a lot and often, because of Fiona' magic, who could be seen as a perverse, that can be said ; but also for another reason. So they wouldn't revolt, and she did it through magic, manipulation, and yes, sex.

And it worked, and would have worked on Emma, if she hadn't been dead, and wasn't able to resist.

Horror came back then, as disgust.

She was still there, afraid.

She wanted to scream.

Oh, how she wanted to scream.

 _She would have wanted to scream._

She did nothing. She heard their moans, and she didn't understand. Didn't want to understand. Didn't know why she didn't see it as being that horrible… no, it was, it was terrible, horrible, and she didn't want to take part to it.

She really didn't want.

Fiona' magic was powerful, too powerful, and during a moment, she wanted to do as Henry, and give in all of this.

She didn't.

She stayed there, stayed strong.

And she ran.

 _§§§§_

"Did you know ? Yelled the Saviour at Arthur.

This one was in one of the streets of Storybrooke, waiting for her, and that, even if the twenty-four hours still didn't pass.

He may doubted that she wouldn't like what she would see…

\- What exactly ? Many things happened in this town. Be more precise.

The face full of rage, Emma exploded.

\- I came with Henry, at his home. And I found him with his father, doing what ? _He was sleeping with him_. How do you explain that ?

\- I can do nothing against that.

\- Did you know ?

\- Fiona changed many things since she arrived. I learned that she separated Neal from Henry, as from herself. And from Gold too. It means that they don't have any blood links, and she used Neal in order to make Henry accept to forget."

Emma was still trembling, and her look became lost.

"I am sorry Saviour. I know you didn't expect that.

\- That can't be possible, Emma whispered. It's just… not possible."

She thought before that her world couldn't fall more than that, but she was wrong. What she saw… oh, by the magic… it scared and fascinated her, but she knew that it was coming in part from the magic, not from herself.

She didn't need to explore more, it must be the same thing in town. Despite that, as it would still last for a time, she decided to walk, and her reflection was working despite herself.

There, Emma put the finger on the thing that disturbed her. It was the face full of joy that Henry, his smile toward his father, and his joy. Even if it wasn't true, her son was _happy._ He would never want

things to change, he was under Fiona' magic and under his own desires, that stopped him from seeing the truth.

The worst of it ?

It didn't disturb her.

She was lucky that her son was alive, not suffering, and being happy. It was terrible, right, horrible, because they had no idea of what they were doing.

But if it made them happy, why not ?

The only thing she hated, it was the town's fate.

Once she saw it, she came to the home office. To see the monster, look at it in the eyes, and not being seen. She wanted to yell her anger to her face, but she shut up.

Fiona was beautiful, even sublime, and for a moment, the Saviour thought that she was facing Regina. It was true that this one really looked like her, and she understood why Henry gave up. It was not just the magic, Fiona by herself was captivating and Emma felt something she just felt at the asylum.

A certain fascination mixed with an attraction toward the new mayor.

But again, she didn't give up, as she was lucky as she was dead, and couldn't be manipulated by the fairy. With an absurd impulsion, she crossed the fairy's body and made a sight.

She didn't see Fiona frown, and then shrug.

Now, she _really_ understood why Henry gave up. If as a departed, she could be fascinated, how could he resist ?

She had to go, as fast as she could, finally going to see Arthur.

"So, what do you think of it ?

The Saviour's empty look crossed him.

\- What do I think ? I think that it's worst than everything, worst than all the things we had to fight before, because there is no way. Because no one will ever defeat the Black Fairy, and this for a simple and horrible reason.

\- Which one ?

Emma had a painful smile.

\- No one wants to do it, as darkness are to attractive for them, and no one will want to destroy them.

\- You would have preferred not to come, right ?

\- Exactly. Why did you tell me nothing ?

Arthur gave her a look full of sympathy.

\- Be honest Emma… you didn't want to know."

She could just nod. Unfortunately, it was true.

 _§§§§_

"It's time to go now."

Emma didn't want to go home. Not because she wanted to stay in this world, no.

That was the contrary.

She didn't want to tell Regina what she learned, it would have been too cruel.

So she decided to shut up, and, when Regina embraced her in her arms, she said nothing.

"Tell me Emma… how are things there ?"

And, ironically, Emma began to hope that the curse would stay there forever, so Regina would never learn what Fiona made to their little boy.

That nothing would change, and that the queen would never learn what happened.

She saw again Henry and Neal, kissing each other, united, and the joy on their son's face.

She had a smile which was both false and true, trying to be enthusiastic.

"He is happy Regina. Despite the curse, he… he is happy, I promise."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the real truth either.

Regina seemed to be relieved, and she kissed her.

Her kiss tasted like ashes, and had a bitter taste, the one of the lie.

A half of a lie.

But Emma could accept it.

 _I can't let them know._

She still wanted to scream.

 _§§§§_

Fiona, although she was satisfied, felt something strange in the air. Something… different. Not bad, but she felt something, it's true, a presence.

Magic, white and good magic.

A magic she goodly knew, the Saviour's.

She just needed some hours to understand what happened, and a smile crossed her face.

An idea just crossed her mind, kind of a plan, that she would soon begin.

She laughed.

Yes, she would have a lot of fun…

To be continued…


End file.
